


Final Rebellion

by Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Au'ra Ann, Cait Sith Mona, Crossover, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gen, Miqo'te Ren, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei/pseuds/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei
Summary: When a young moonkeeper is framed for a crime he didn't commit, he is sent to a settlement in Gridania for his rehabilitation. He soon discovers the oppressive rule of the resident Hearer, treating the whole settlement as his personal keep. With the help of a boisterous ala mhigan, foreign beauty au'ra, and the mysterious cait sith, he will steal the hearer's twisted desires with the his newly awakened power, his Persona.





	Final Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This is a one-shot of Persona 5 and FFXIV, two games I played at the same time. For now it's just a one-shot (with more possible one-shots) which looks interesting enough for me to turn into a story but my main one is my focus. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy.

**??/??  
** 15XX  
  
His throat was starting get hoarse with all the talking he’d been doing. But compared to the throbbing pain of his thigh, the cramped muscles of his tail wrapped around his waist and the pounding headache caused by the alchemical concoction in his system, losing his voice was the least of his worries. He’d kill for some water after this was done… what was he doing again?  
  
“You’re telling me this was part of your methods.” The female inquisitor presented an old card on the table. “And not simple arrogance on your part.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Or some way to make me believe in this ‘cognitive world’ you claim to use.”  
  
“I have no reason to lie.” Ren answered calmly.  
  
Sae wanted call out his blatant lie but her eyes fell on the chronometer on the table, reminding her that her time with the suspect was limited. Instead, she leaned back into her chair, calmed herself before resuming her interrogation.  
  
“If you say this manifested your target’s desires, how did you steal it?”  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
**Second Umbral Moon/??  
** 15XX  
  
  
“There’s Kamoshida!” the blond highlander pointed to the furious Hearer passing through the settlement’s gates.  
  
“Shh!” a similarly blonde female raen, her hair in twintails, reprimanded her fellow blonde with an elbow to the ribs. “We’re supposed to be hiding!” She whispered furiously.  
  
Ignoring the byplay of his teammates, a moonkeeper with wavy unkempt black hair pulled out the tomestone from his bag and held it in front of him. A small holographic screen projected from the tomestone, showing an red and black icon bearing an eye with a star in the middle.  
  
“Should be safe to go now.”  
  
“Should be fine.” A black furred cat poked its head from the miqo’te’s bag. “There’s no more danger of him collapsing during the expedition.”  
  
It wasn’t because they cared what happened to Kamoshida, but it would put the rest of the expedition in danger if their hearer happened to collapse in the middle of an encounter. Theoretically, if they did everything right, nothing else should happen Kamoshida except a realization of his crimes but they decided to err on the side of caution.  
  
“The calling card’s effects will last only until today. It’s now or never.” the cat spoke again which to others without the Echo would just be a series of meows. Luckily, everyone present possessed the gift. “Everybody ready?”  
  
“We’re going to make that bastard pay.” the highlander pound his hands together.  
  
“For Shiho.” the raen added.  
  
“He’s going down.” the moonkeeper finished.  
  
“Alright! It’s time for the Phantom Thieves to make their debut.” the cat jumped out of the bag and stood in front of the three before looking up to the hologram eye. “Hit it Ren!”  
  
As the miqo’te pressed the holographic icon and activated the Metaverse Nav, a voice rang through their minds.  
  
_Hear… Feel… Think…_  
  
The edges of their vision blurred slightly, only visible if one was aware of the effect.  
  
In a barely noticeable instant, their surroundings had changed. Gone were the wooden walls and houses of their settlement. Instead, a large stone fortress stood in its place with an architecture not unlike the ancient Ampador Keep. This was Kamoshida’s palace, his distorted view of the settlement he viewed he held dominion over.   
  
They structure wasn’t the only thing that changed. The group sported new attire, vastly different from the common robes and tunics of forest dwellers.  
  
The loud highlander from before now sported a black leather jacket and dark pants. Plate armor covered his left arm, ending with a high shoulder guard. A red ascot and yellow gloves accented the dark colors of his armor. A large shield rested on his back while a sword hung from his hip. Finally, a skull mask covered his eyes.  
  
The raen, and only female of the group, wore an attire could only be described as a skin tight red leather suit held together by an absurdly amount of belts, complete with a leather collar around her neck. Her suit sported a cleavage cut-out, showing off the very generous chest she possessed. On the other hand, her thin scaly tail was completely covered by the red suit. However, her suit also came with a second tail, similar in appearance to her real one positioned just above it giving her a twintailed look. Pink gloves reaching all the way to her forearms contrasted against the red suit as did the darker red thigh high boots. Her weapon of choice was a long rod on her back. Lastly, a red cat mask framed her face.  
  
The moonkeeper wore a stylish black ankle-length tailcoat, the back ends splitting from where his tail protruded, and wore a high-necked waistcoat underneath the jacket. He wore pants matching the same color as his coat and stylish, but still functional, brown leather shoes. Like his companions, he wore red gloves and a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His weapons, a pair of knives, were hidden underneath his coat.  
  
The cat had changed the most, transforming from the form of a housecat to the appearance of a Cait Sith, old familiars during the 6th Astral Period. While his only article of clothing were a tool belt and yellow scarf around his neck, the fur pattern of his head made it look like he was wearing a black bandana over his white face, matching the theme of the mask wearing group. Attached on his tool-belt was a small wand by all appearances looked like a simple branch broken from its tree.  
  
The group looked up at the towering keep, the realization of their actions sinking in. The moonkeeper turned back to face the group and everyone awaited the instructions of their leader.  
  
“Skull.” the blonde highlander grinned back.  
  
“Nibi.” the female raen nodded.  
  
“Mona.” the cait sith gave him an approving look.  
  
“Ready when you are Joker.” Mona answered back.  
  
A cocky grinned appeared on Joker as he adjusted his gloves. “It’s showtime.”  
  
_____________  
  
  
“Woah, where did everyone go?” Skull pointed to the unguarded open doors of the throne room.  
  
“The keep’s on high alert so the shadows must be deployed elsewhere.” Mona theorized. “Good for us as we get a straight path to the treasure room.”  
  
“Feels like a trap.” Nibi chimed in.  
  
“It does but we don’t have time to look for another route.” Mona turned to Joker. “We should go in while everyone’s gone.”  
  
Joker agreed and entered the throne room without much hesitation. Despite their caution, nothing happened as they reached the treasure room without much fanfare. Scattered inside the room was mounds of gold and other valuable trinkets that would make any adventurer party overjoyed, but the thieves’ target was the sole floating object in the middle of room. The first time they infiltrated the treasure room, the object used to be formless blob unable to be held, let alone removed from the palace. Now that Kamoshida was aware of his distorted desire’s it was now a physical object.  
  
“Holy crap that’s a huge robe.”  
  
A white hooded robe with red triangles at the ends of the sleeves and bottom. It had an aetherial glow as if magic was coursing through it. However, it’s most striking feature was its size. It looked like it would fit someone four times the size of even the largest roegadyn.  
  
“T-T-Treasure!” Mona excitedly jumped on the robe, managing to cling onto the fabric while loudly purring in joy.  
  
“What’s Mona doing?” Nibi asked, puzzled by the normally professional cat’s action.  
  
Skull walked over to the purring cat and grabbed him by his collar. “All right, that’s enough you stupid cat.”  
  
The action seemed to snap Mona from his thoughts as he realized what he was doing. Embarrassment quickly turned to anger as he shook himself from the highlander’s grip.  
  
“F-forgive me for showing such an insolent sight in front of a lady.”  
  
“Yeah.” Nibi agreed further increasing the shame the feline felt. “You were completely out of character.”  
  
“I didn’t know I would be drawn to human desire so much.” Mona tried to explain. “Admittedly, it’s the first time I’ve ever been this close to a treasure.”  
  
“Just what exactly is this treasure supposed to be.” Skull interjected.  
  
Thankful for the change in topic, Mona turned his sights back on the treasure, more in control of his impulses this time. “If I’m right, they look like robes worn by White Mages.”  
  
“Oh yeah. I’ve seen the Senna siblings wearing this kind of attire.” Nibi commented. “It looks more intricate that theirs.”  
  
“Orison robe. Worn by high ranking magi of Ampador.” The rest of the thieves stared at Joker who simply shrugged. “I read a lot.”  
  
“Didn’t White Mages used to fight Black Mages? No wonder the Cait recognizes it.”  
  
“I told you I’m not a Cait!”  
  
While Mona and Skull were arguing, Nibi asked Joker. “How are we getting this out?”  
  
In the end, the group decide folding the robe to make it smaller would be the best way. Unfortunately, even with it’s compressed size, it was still too large for one person to carry requiring a group effort to remove the treasure from the palace.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
The thieves almost made it out of the throne room when they were suddenly hit by a ball of wind causing them to scream in surprise as they lost their grip on the treasure.  
  
Kamoshida, or specifically Kamoshida’s shadow, mockingly laughed at the thieves downed by his powerful Aero spell. The shadow looked almost identical to original Kamoshida but the shadow’s attire consisted of a fancy cape covering his form, which much to the dismay of the thieves who had seen more than they liked, was the only thing the shadow was wearing aside from his smallclothes. However the most unnerving part was what he was or wasn’t wearing but the unnatural yellow eyes that glowed unnervingly.  
  
The shadow extend his arm and summoned his treasure to hand, the robe shrinking down to normal as held grasp the clothing.  
  
“This is Mine!” the shadow shouts angrily, his face a twisted snarl. “Mine! I’ve earned this!” Kamoshida raised the the cloth, presenting it like some sort of trophy. “This gives me authority - the core of this world! No one can have it!”  
  
As the shadow rants, the thieves stood back up and swiftly drew their weapons. The time for stealth had gone and passed, there was no other choice left but to fight the palace’s shadow.  
  
Dark aether swirled around Kamoshida as he threw off his cape-  
  
“Didn't need to effin' see that!”  
  
“Gross!”  
  
“That’ll scar me for life.”  
  
\- and threw on the Orison Robe then sat on his throne and smirked at the party below its steps.  
  
“I rule this world and here-”  
  
With shadow’s last scream, the violent aether engulfed Kamoshida and his throne. His form bubbled, twisted and grew larger until Kamoshida turned into a monstrous being. The shadow resembles a huge stone statue made of white marble with the once cloth robes now part of the body. The face practically a stone mask bearing Kamoshida’s features. While the upper half remained hyur-shaped, it was connected at the bottom to a chariot. Two wheels adorned the chariot and a long thick staff extended in the middle. Despite the obvious imbalance and lacking any beasts of burdens for support, the creature remained upright.  
  
“I can do whatever I want!” Kamoshida managed to bellow out despite his rigid face. He cracked the wand he held on the ground and cognitions of the expedition party positioned themself on the chariot staff, substituting as draught chocobos. “If you won’t follow my orders, you will all die!”  
  
“Let’s do this!” Joker rallied his team before pulling off his mask. “Ravage them, Virgo!”  
  
_______________________  
  
  
With the final blow, Kamoshida’s chariot form dissolved into ash, leaving behind the regular hyur Kamoshida in its place. The shadow looked at them in fear and panicked and tried to run away but did not get far as Skull stepped on the robes, pinning him in place. As a last ditch effort, Kamoshida shed the robes to free himself, a pointless effort as he realized his only escape was a drop from the high keep walls of his palace. He was trapped with no way to go.  
  
“How does it feel?” Nibi slowly walked towards the shadow. “Scared?” She takes another step forward and the shadow tries to keep away but only finds the edge of the wall. “Right now, your feeling the same thing Shiho felt. Trapped with nowhere left to go.”  
  
Kamoshida averted his gaze at her, seemingly out of guilt, but the action only infuriated Nibi as her mask burned and her persona Aries stood over her. Nibi’s persona held out a hand and shot a ball of fire past Kamoshida further scaring him.  
  
“Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call.” Mona asked while the rest nodded in support.  
  
“No, wait please wait! I beg you…” Kamoshida tried to plead as Aries summoned another flame to hand. “Please forgive me.” He even knelt down.  
  
“Shut up!” Nibi furiously refused. Her persona responded by opening the other hand summoning a second flame. “I bet everyone told you the same. But you took everything from them!” Nibi threw her wand arm forward causing Aries to launch both flames at the shadow.  
  
Kamoshida defended himself with his arms, but the flames flew past him and continued until they hit a distant portion the keep.  
  
“Go ahead and kill me.” Kamoshida pathetically begged. “You’ve won, you’re stronger. You have the right. If you kill me, you’ll kill the real me as well.”  
  
Nibi grunted in anger but to the shadow’s surprise did nothing else. Her posture eventually relaxes while her persona disappears causing her mask to reappear on her face. “You’re not worth it.” She judges him. “If you die you can’t admit your crimes. Go back to your real self and confess. To everyone.”  
  
________________________________  
  
  
Watching Kamoshida carried away in chains by the Wood Wailers left a bittersweet feeling. Removing him might have prevented Ren and Ryuji from being thrown to the wild elementals, but the damage he caused still lingered. Already people were asking how their immigration to Gridania would proceed without a settlement hearer.  
  
“Why so gloomy?” Morgana popped out of the Ren’s bag. “We just successfully completed our first heist, Kamoshida’s gone and even Shiho’s awake. We should be celebrating!”  
  
Ren continued to watch from atop the wall as Wood Wailers traveled further before scratching Morgana’s head, eliciting a indignated yowl at being treated as a pet.  
  
“Just thinking about stuff.” he eventually answered.  
  
“About what exactly?”  
  
About Personas. The Velvet Room, its master Igor and twin attendants Alphinaud and Alisaie. The coming ruin they constantly warned about.  
  
“How to be a model citizen.”  
  
Before Morgana could vocalize his disbelief, the sound of footsteps signalled the arrival of Ryuji and Ann at their hideout.  
  
Ryugi greeted them first. “Finally found you. Why’d you go so effin’ high?” Despite his complaint he didn’t look winded out by the climb.  
  
“Well you know us cats and high places.” Ren grinned at them.  
  
Morgana predictably growled out he wasn’t a cat, eliciting a giggle from Ann. The raen caught sight of Kamoshida’s escort back to Gridania as she approached the ledge.  
  
“We actually did it.” Ann solemnly said. “We did it and I still can’t believe it.”  
  
“I know right?” agreed Ryuji. “Never thought I’d see the day the effin’ bastard was gone. And everyone’s talking about how the Phantom Thieves did it!”  
  
“Not so loud!” reprimanded Morgana. “You want everyone to know?!”  
  
Ren tuned out the budding argument as he stood by Ann. Neither spoke as they watched the group disappeared into the forest.  
  
“What’s going to happen now?” Ann broke the silence.  
  
“We get to live our lives now.” Ren leaned backwards on the ledge. He looked up, past the canopy of the forest to see the sky behind it. “And see where the next adventure takes us.”

**Author's Note:**

> While this uses the world of FFXIV as it's base, there are other elements from other Final Fantasy titles that have been used to further enhance the Persona side. Some may have seen some FFXII stuff already.
> 
> The plan was to change their names to fit the canon naming scheme of FFXIV but considering this is a one shot, The names are left as is to easily identify them. Though as you can see some code names have been changed with some future members having different ones as well.
> 
> Hopefully one day I get to expand this world.


End file.
